ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New Magic/Nature Vs Nurture
Nature Vs Nurture is the first issue of the comic series Brand New Magic. Transcript The Iron Emperor is seen in a cold room, sitting on a metal throne in a brown cloak, resting his face on his fist. *'Iron Emperor:' I knew you would eventually come, witch child. It's revealed Charlotte has just entered the room and is standing by the door frame a few feet away from him. *'Iron Emperor:' Tell me, what brings you to my lair this time? did someone make a dumb mistake? do I have something you need? or do you simply want to test your might against me? She stays silent for a few seconds. *'Charlotte: '''Thousands... your last attack claimed thousands... why...? *'Iron Emperor:' Our last battle winded me. I needed a way to make sure I was still in my prime. And I am. *'Charlotte:' You... you killed all those people... just to prove you could? *'Iron Emperor: More or less. I heard about Tattoous, by the way. I would say condolences, but we both know I wouldn't mean it. *'Charlotte: '''What made you like this? He stays quiet. *'Charlotte: I don't believe in pure evil. I think everything has at least some good in them. And I believe that every evil person used to be good. But, every time we meet, you just show up, exchange a few words with me, I make a few jokes, and then we fight. You've never explained how you became this way. *'Iron Emperor:' I have always been this way. *'Charlotte:' You don't have any motives? you've got no reason at all for doing what you do? *'Iron Emperor: '''I don't need a reason! He slams his fist down in rage. *'Iron Emperor:' I am superior to all those around me! all shall bow to me! I am the demon king of this castle, and you will respect me, witch! *'Charlotte:' Oh... I get it now... I know why you do what you do. I know your motives, your origin, everything. *'Iron Emperor: What are you blathering about? *'''Charlotte: Your magic, your power, your henchmen, everything. You got lucky. There's no grandiose story behind it, there's no tragic origin, you're just an egotist who thinks he's better than everyone else and is desperate to prove that so you do all these terrible things to prove how powerful you are, but in reality, you know how terrible of a person you are. You probably hate yourself more than anyone could ever hate you. *'Iron Emperor:' Shut up! *'Charlotte: '''I noticed you didn't deny it... He gets off of the throne and opens up his hands, green fire bursting from his palms. He blasts some at Charlotte, whose eyes widen as they blast at her. However, as the smoke clears, it's revealed she's covering her face with her arms and has summoned an orange bubble to protect her. *'Iron Emperor:' I don't remember you ever using that spell before... *'Charlotte:' Just a simple combination of a shield spell with a bubble spell and boom! shield bubble! Like it? *'Iron Emperor: You made your own spell...? *'''Charlotte: I know, I'm amazing. She rushes towards the Iron Emperor, who claws at her but misses. She jumps in the air, suddenly summoning golden gauntlets and punching him in the head twice before landing, the gauntlets disappearing once she does. He then blasts a massive wave of green fire engulfing the room. Charlotte once again shields before summoning small twisters she blasts all around the room, putting out the fire and knocking Iron Emperor away slightly. She once again leaps towards Iron Emperor, who very quickly punches her in the stomach hard enough for her to gasp for air. She then lands on the ground, clutching her stomach and shaking in pain. *'Iron Emperor:' Hehe... after blasting so many spells at you during our encounters, it came down to a brute force attack to finally defeat you... weakling... She opens her mouth to try and say something but all that comes out is a wheeze. The Iron Emperor clenches his hands together and raises them above his head for the finishing blow. *'???:' Hey! He turns around, revealing Maria. *'Maria:' Don't give up! Lily walks into view. *'Lily: '''You can do this! The Iron Emperor blasts some fire towards them but it flies right through them. *'Iron Emperor:' What the... a projection spell!? Miles away, Thaddeus is seen in a meditative pose, projecting everyone's images and voices into Iron Emperor's throne room and vice versa. Everyone appears to cheer Charlotte on. *'Willow:' Come on, you know for a fact you can do this and if you don't believe me, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought! *'Wendy: Sugar, not to be puttin' any pressure on ya, but we're all relying on ya! so get up for us! *'''Ryous: I know we don't get along great, but you were like my best friend! get up, Char, and clock that guy in the face! Iron Emperor throws a ball of orange energy that temporarily disrupts the projection but it instantly comes back with a blast that knocks him into a wall. *'Andrew:' Come on, my sister from another mister! we all know you can do this! *'Daisuke: '''This guy's a pushover! show him why he shoulda never messed with us! Charlotte looks at the projections with a look of shock on her face. A new one begins manifesting, revealed to be William. *'William:' Hi Charlotte... l-listen... I know this probably isn't the best time to say this, but if this could be the last time I see you I just wanted you to know... I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. I don't know if you ever figured it out, but you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. Nobody asked you to fight Darklia or the Emperor. Nobody asked you to take care of Necromus, Shada, any of them. But you did it anyway. You're a hero, Charlotte. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Charlotte's shock turns to determination as she pulls herself off the ground and turns to face the Iron Emperor, who gets up himself. *'Iron Emperor:' How dare you... don't you know who I am!? I am the Iron Emperor! *'Charlotte: So what? *'''Iron Emperor: I am the demon king of the castle! I am the embodiment of chaos and madness! I spread decay, disease, and death wherever I go! that is who I am! it. Is my. Purpose!! He summons a large ball of energy above him which tears through the ceiling and some of the wall of his throne room. He then points at Charlotte, with the ball moving towards her. Charlotte looks at this, closing her eyes and breathing in and out before putting her hand on the ball and completely stopping it. The Iron Emperor stares in terror before Charlotte transforms the ball into a massive beam that blasts him. As it does, he laughs maniacally while being torn to pieces by the beam. * Charlotte: Is he dead? His broken metal head lands at her feet. Colored smoke begins pouring from his eyes and form a smoke version of the Iron Emperor, who lets out an echoing scream before fading to nothingness. *'Maria:' ...Any more questions? *'Charlotte:' No. She picks up his head, the eyes of which have turned black. *'Charlotte: '''Wow... end of an era I guess. *'Lily: Are you... sad? *'''Charlotte: A little emotionally confused... She turns, revealing she's crying tears of joy. *'Charlotte:' But no... I don't think I'm sad... *'Maria:' It's over? *'William: '''It's over. *'Charlotte: It's over! Charlotte runs up and attempts to hug William but runs straight through him. *'''Charlotte: Oh, right, projection, heh... sorry. The room around her begins shifting as Charlotte is teleported outside with everybody else. Once she is, Thaddeus finally stops casting his spell and allows himself to pass out. *'Lily:' ...Should we help him? *'Maria:' Let the man sleep, Lily. Charlotte turns and looks at William who smiles and opens his arms. Charlotte smiles back and hugs him. *'Charlotte:' So all that stuff you said... were you just trying to make me get up? or... did you really mean it? William pauses for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Charlotte's waist and picking her up for a lifting hug. She begins laughing while he does this. *'Charlotte: '''Okay, okay, you've made your point! He lets her down and she laughs once again. *'???:' Miss Painex. Charlotte turns and sees Kim Baxter and a few police officers walking out of the Iron Emperor's castle. *'Charlotte: Yes, ma'am? *'''Kim: While exploring the castle me and my men found something. One officer walks up beside Baxter with a baby. Everyone stays silent. *'Kim: '''We can confirm it was... his... Miss Painex... *'Maria:' ...Whose... the mom? *'Kim:' The baby has high magical readings. This suggests it was actually born through a supernatural means rather than a biological one. *'Lily:' What... what will you do with it? *'Kim:' We aren't sure. We doubt many orphanages will accept the child of someone like him and I can't handle more than one kid. *'Charlotte:' Maybe... maybe I can take her? *'Kim:' What? why? *'Charlotte:' Well, I... I killed their dad... I didn't know he had a kid. I just feel like I need to... I don't know, it just feels like the right thing to do. *'Daisuke:' What if they grow up like him? *'Maria: Just cause your parents are bad people doesn't mean you are... *'''Andrew: Everything that big bad behemoth touched turned terrible, little lady. *'William:' Good and evil aren't determined by who the person was birthed from. No one's born evil, even Iron Emperor wasn't, no matter what he says. Charlotte's a good person. She'll make sure they're raised well. Right, Cha... r... feels weird to call you that... Kim looks around before taking the baby and handing it to Charlotte. *'Kim:' Congratulations, it's a girl. Never let her find out she was spawned from that monster. Understand? Charlotte nods before turning around. *'Charlotte:' Hey guys, look, I'm a teen mom! hehe... heh... sorry, is that joke a little dark for this? *'Maria:' Yes. Also, you can't raise her just by yourself. How'll you explain it to your mother? *'Charlotte:' I'll tell her the truth. I don't care if she doesn't like it, I need to prove anyone can be good if they're raised right. And... it's my fault she'll never meet her dad... even if he was a terrible person... it is the only right thing to do. But I can't do this all by myself. I'll need a partner to take care of her. *'Maria:' I could, but... we did break up. *'Lily:' Wait, when did you break up? And why? You looked so cute together. *'Maria: '''Just naturally fell apart. I'm surprised you didn't realize. I mean, if you haven't noticed, this is who she's dating now. She points at William. *'William:' What? no, I'm not... I mean, I did say... well, see, it's... um... well... I mean, if she's okay with it. *'Charlotte: Are you asking me out? *'''William: ...Yeah... yeah, I guess I am. *'Charlotte: '''Ha, I'm surprised, not many guys would go for a woman with kids! *'Wendy:' I guess we can call Charlotte a milf! *'Maria:' Keep it PG, Wendy. *'William:' So, was that a... no...? *'Charlotte: Did I say no? *'''William: You implied it... *'Charlotte: '''Oh, for the love of... She walks over and kisses him. After a few seconds, she steps backwards and waits for a reaction from William, though none comes and all he does is stand there in shock. * '''Charlotte:' Sorry? * William: I don't, I... don't know how to react... * Charlotte: '''Do... you want me to leave? He looks around for a few seconds, wondering what to do, before kissing Charlotte. Everything then goes completely black. Loud beeping is heard as a fist crashes down on to an alarm clock to turn it off. A girl is seen in bed, clearly only half awake, as she puts on a pair of glasses. A small caption appears in the corner of the panel: "13 Years Later." Someone begins yelling for them. *???: Margaret! you up? *'''Margaret: Yes, mom! She lies there in her room, which is full of posters of movies and bands, toys, statues, CDs, so on and so forth. *'Margaret:' First day of high school... not prepared at all...